


Not the First

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: But the best





	Not the First

“I may not be your first,” Roman runs his fingers along your bare skin as though he has never felt something so soft; he searches your eyes, a crooked grin, “but, damn it, I want to be your last.”

You can’t help but laugh at his bold claim, “Are we talking first love or first lover?”

“Both,” The subject catches you a little off guard as you had just joked how bad you were at it. Sensing the way you tense up, he adjusts so that his body is half pressed upon yours (reminding you of the blissful ignorance you possessed only moments ago), “we know how to do it right now, and we’re with the right person.”

“It might be slow going…and terrifying…” You swallow hard as his lips form a large smile until they dip down to catch yours.

One kiss and a reassurance, “You’re safe with me, baby girl.”


End file.
